Double Crossed The Second
by PHAKS
Summary: Kat and her crew have already met the Gallagher Girls. This time, they meet under different circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story fanfic. Right now it may not be great, but I promise it will get better. I have some good ideas. **

Kat

Katarina Bishop walked down the streets of DC, scoping out the area. She and her crew had recently received a message from a descendant of King Louis XVI of France. (He had proven this with DNA tests done by Simon, and Simon is never wrong.) He claimed that the ruby slippers in the American Museum of History actually belonged to his many-times-great-grandmother, Marie Antoinette.

Kat knew this was crazy, but she had nothing else planned to steal. Besides, it wouldn't be that hard- she had robbed _The Henley._ Still, Kat felt uneasy. There were cameras and guards everywhere. Plus, it had the newest updated security (they had changed it after someone had tried to steal the original American flag).

Hale called her on comms, "Camera count in the east wing, third floor?"

Kat was still on the first floor, but she didn't even need to look up. "Twelve, plus motion sensors, infrared, and guards on both sides of each exhibit entrance. You know, the basics."

"Blind spots?"

"None, which rules out nighttime."

"We could do Pigs in a Blanket?"

"Do you have 5 antique carpets made in the year 1239 _and_ 10 Babylonian tribal statues?"

"Well, I am a billionaire. That could be arranged," Hale teased.

"Yeah, but I don't want Hamish and Angus driving us around. Remember what happened last time?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to discuss this later."

"Can you pick me up out front?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Cammie

Cameron Morgan sauntered into the American Museum of History. Aunt Abbie had taken the CoveOps class to DC for more field work. Cammie was tailing a short, black-haired girl who looked oddly familiar. Somehow, Cammie couldn't place her. Did she live in Rooseville? Or maybe Cammie had seen her last summer, when Cammie ran away? Neither seemed right...

The girl must have been nervous, since she seemed to be talking to herself. The girl didn't stay in the museum long. She just walked around in the lobby for a while. She walked upstairs and looked at one exhibit for a short amount of time. Then, a black limo picked her up out front.

"Peacock, the subject is leaving in a black limo, licence plate DRF-27J."

"I'll be right there."

Macy pulled up in a dark SUV to pick up Cammie.

"Where's Bex?" Cammie asked.

"She is tailing the car on foot, if they stop."

"Let's make sure not to lose them.

**Sorry it's not that good (or long). It gets better. Please review! I am open to suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R!**

Cammie

Macey and Cammie drove for what seemed like hours following the limo (_56 minutes and 23 seconds, _Cammie thought), but they hardly went anywhere. It was rush hour, and there was so much traffic.

"Cameleon? Where are you? You were due back 3 minutes ago," asked Aunt Abby, the CoveOps teacher, on comms.

"Sorry, we are stuck in rush hour following a limo."

"I thought you were following that girl, with the short brown hair."

"I am, but she got into a limo."

"Licence plate?"

She told her, along with their current latitude and longitude.

"Should I keep following her?" Cammie asked.

"Well if she got in a limo, something she is doing must be important. Keep following." Aunt Abby replied.

Kat

Kat and her crew sat in the limo for several hours, still trying to figure out how to con the museum.

"There seems to be nothing that will work!" Kat sighed.

"Come on, Kitty Kat. We robbed the _Henley _We'll figure out something."

"I don't know, even Hamish and Angus can't figure out anything. Their security is just too perfect. We'll need an inside man, but that could take months for one of us to get cleared!"

"Unless you're me." Hale said.

"Yeah, but why would a _Hale_ want to work in a museum?" asked Gabrielle.

"Community service?" Hale guessed. Everyone ignored him.

"Well when we get back to the mansion, we can ask Simon for ideas." Kat suggested

"He's probably already sleeping, since he won't answer on comms." Gabrielle said.

"Then we'll figure it out in the morning." Hale said.

"We don't have enough time for that. Visily Romani might get the slippers before us. Besides, our client wants them in seven days." Kat sighed.

"Too bad, it is morning." Hale pointed to the clock, which read 12:03.

"Next time, we are getting a hotel that's closer." Gabrielle stated.

"Are you sure you want to go without king size beds and-" Hale said.

Gabrielle cut him off, "Nevermind"

Kat yawned, "How much longer?"

"We're here," Marcus said.

**Sorry it's not very good. Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R!**

_Previously..._

_"We're here," Marcus said._

Kat

The limo pulled up to a decorative gate, but there was still a mile or so to go. Marcus punched in the code, and the gates eased open. After a few minutes, Kat could see the humungous mansion.

Cammie

"Don't you guys recognize this place?" asked Cammie as they pulled up to the gate. Aunt Abby sprayed the finger-print spray on the keypad. The most-pressed numbers were 3, 2, and 5. It was clearly a four-digit code. Aunt Abby repeated the motion she had just witnessed Marcus making. The gates clicked open.

Kat

"Did you guys hear something?" Hale asked.

"It was probably just the wind," Gabrielle said. Hale shrugged.

Cammie

"No," Macy said slowly, "Are we supposed to?"

"Yes, it's the Hale mansion." Cammie answered

"Hale..." Macy said, "The name rings a bell."

"That's because the Hales are multi-billionaires," Bex said.

"No, not _a_ Hale, _the_ Hale," said Macy.

"The Hales wouldn't name their kid Hale," Liz said.

"Clearly," said Macy, "But the name still rings a bell. Not as a last name, but a first name."

"I'm starting to think you're making this up," said Bex.

Kat

"There it is again," said Hale.

"I heard it, too," said Kat.

"Nobody move," Hale said

"I still can't hear it." Gabrielle said.

"Shhh," Kat and Hale shushed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was at my cousins' house for a week and a half.**

Kat

"I HEAR IT!" Gabrielle burst out suddenly.

"Shut up, Gabrielle. Do you want whoever - or whatever -it is to hear us?" Kat said

"Sorry" whispered Gabrielle.

"Let's get out and find it," Hale said. "If it's thieves"

"We're thieves, Hale. We can deal with it. I'm more worried if it's the cops." Kat said

"So we should find out what it is. If it's the cops, we abandon this heist, change our names, and move to Prague." Gabrielle said

"Or we could just deny everything. If there's one thing I'm good at besides conning. it's lying." Kat said

"Either way, we should probably investigate" Hale said

They got out of the car and began backtracking until they found something very unusual, which didn't take them very long.

Cammie

"Why aren't we moving?" Bex asked.

Cammie, from the front said, "Because they stopped. The limo isn't moving. And we're right behind it."

"I'm sorry," Aunt Abby said, "there was a sharp turn, so I-"

"It doesn't matter. The problem is, why did they stop. There is no house in sight." Liz said.

"We should get out and scout," Macy said.

So they did. And they found something. But not in the way a spy wants to find something.

**I'm so sorry it's short, but I will update soon, I promise. I have some really good ideas coming up. Please review saying:**

**-what you think happens next**

**-which one you like better, Heist Society or Gallagher Girls **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for so many reviews in just one afternoon! I decided I would have to update now. R&R!**

Kat

"Look," Gabrielle whispered. She pointed at five figures a good distance away.

"Are we being followed by them? How did they figure out the code to my gate?" Hale murmured.

"Obviously they slipped in before it closed. Or maybe they hopped the fence," Kat suggested.

"Then why is there a car over there?" Hale asked.

Sure enough, a large SUV was parked several hundred feet behind Hale's limo.

"But there isn't enough time for two cars to get through the gate before it closes." Hale said.

"We are dealing with some master spies of some sort." Gabrielle said.

"Let's get inside and figure out how to deal with these people," Kat said.

**I know it's terribly short, but I gave you two chapters in one day. Same questions as before. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long! I have been lazy. Please review! Starting now, I am pretending **

Kat

"What I still don't get is," Hale said," How did they get through the gate? That thing is impenetrable. I would know. I was there when the security guy came."

"They must have known the code," Gabrielle said.

"Yes, but _how_?" Hale answered. "Marcus, was anybody behind you?"

"Not that I know of."

"It doesn't make sense. Those people must have seriously high tech gadgets or something"

"Let's go back out and figure this out," kat said.

Cammie

There was a rustling in the trees behind Cammie and Bex

"What was that?" Cammie whispered.

They heard something that sounded like whispers.

"What was that?" Cammie asked

"Probably just the wind." Bex answered

"No, it sounded like people," she replied

"C'mon, Cam, your'e just being delusional.

They slowly, silently walked around the clump of trees.

3rd Party

But the thieves were ready. The spies had no time to scream before Hale and Simon grabbed Cammie and Hamish and Angus grabbed Bex. The spies had not been expecting to be the ambush-ees instead of the ambushers, so the thieves had and easy time dragging them back to the house.

Once they were in the light, Hale whispered so that only the thieves could hear, "It's just a few girls, nothing to worry about. They look harmless enough.

But of course the spies with their trained hearing heard, and they stifled giggles. _If only they knew, _Cammie thought.

**I tried not to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I guess I kind of did. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kat

Hale, Simon, Hamish, and Angus tied up the girls relatively easily.

"Why are you in my house," Hale demanded.

"Because you dragged us in here," Girl#1 said said sarcastically.

"Stop trying to play smart. Why were you on my property?"

"This is _your _property?" Girl#2 asked.

"Just shut up and answer the question!" Hale was shouting now.

"Kind of hard to do both at the same time." Girl#1 said.

"Just answer it," Kat sighed.

The two girls were quiet for several minutes, which felt like hours.

"If you don't want to answer that, we'll ask you it later. But trust me, you'll want to answer it, or else." Gabrielle said

"Or else what?" Girl#2 asked.

"We have you tied up. There is a lot we can do." Gabrielle answered.

"So moving on," Simon said professionally.

"What are your names?" Angus asked. "Don't lie. We _know_ lies

Cammie

_That's what you think, _Cammie thought.

"My name is Ca-"

"LIE!" One of the boys shouted.

"Let her finish, Hamish."

"Her name does NOT start with a C. I can feel it." The boy, Hamish responded.

"You know," Cammie said," I _was _going to tell you, but just for that, I won't."

"Shut up, Girl#1. We need to think," The house owner-Boy#1- shouted.

Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if we tell them our names, they'll tell us their names." Boy#1 whispered.

Everyone else nodded.

They all introduced themselves as Kat, Gabrielle, Hale (boy#1), Simon, Angus, and Hamish.

"If you want to know our names, we aren't going to tell you." Bex said.

"I told you!" Gabrielle sighed. "We should have gotten them to agree first."

"Let us talk for a minute, without you all listening." Bex suggested.

"No way!" Kat said," you'll probably find a way to escape!"

"Kat, you seem to have forgotten that I have cameras," Hale whispered in her ear.

Kat smiled. "Never mind. We'll leave for 5 minutes."

_They must think we're idiots or something. Nobody changes their mind so fast._ Cammie thought.

The six of them left, but left the door a crack open. They all gathered to listen.

"So, EMILY, what do you think we should do?" Bex asked.

"I'm not sure MARIA. I think we should tell them. But let's lie. Just don't slip up," Cammie responded.

"You can come back now!" Bex shouted.

The six of them came in abruptly, each hiding grins.

"We have decided to tell you." Cammie said.

The five of them had fake shocked faces, while Hamish said, "I never would have guessed" very sarcastically.

"My name is Emily, and this is my sister Maria." Bex said. "And we want to talk."

"What?" Hamish burst out in confusion, "But wait... Ohhhh... They're lying..."

"You guys are seriously slow. Do we need to spell it out for you? You can call us Emily and Maria, but we all know those aren't our real names." Cammie said. "You don't have the clearence level for that."

3rd Person

The thieves were obviously confused.

_Clearence level? _Kat wondered, _what are they talking about?_

Then Bex gave a subtle nod, and then the fun really began.

**3 questions:**

**-What do you think "the fun" is? First one to guess it gets a shout out in the next chapter! But PM me so that nobody else will see it**

**-And do you think the thieves should find out Cammie and Bex's names?**

**-What should happen? Who are you rooting for? The spies or theives?**

**4 days until UWS comes out for the US!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I changed my mind on what the fun will be, and I combined a few of your ideas. It is all 3rd person unless I specify otherwise.**

"Just to make this fair," Cammie said, "We'll tell you our names. I'm Cammie, and this is my friend Bex."

Before Kat could ask how it would be "fair," Cammie and Bex were untied and attacking. And they were _good. _But the spies were quickly outnumbered, and Hamish and Angus were able to hold them down.

"Where did you come from?" Hamish grunted.

"We're not telling _you_ that." Bex said.

"Well we kind of have an advantage over you," Angus said as he finished tying Cammie back to the chair, this time trying to tie the knots extra tightly. "Can you get this? I can't get it tight enough" he asked Hale, and Hale handed him some duct tape.

"So tell us," Kat said, "Where did you come from and WHY are you here? You clearly aren't average teenagers."

"We could say the same about you," Cammie said. "Normal teenagers shouldn't be able to hold us."

"What do you me-"

Kat was interrupted by the door slamming open. Macey McHenry stormed in, and the boys immediately ran to her to tie her up.

"STOP!" Gabrielle said. Don't you know who this is?"

**Sorry it's so short! **

**What do you think is going to happen?**


End file.
